1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of sound amplification and/or recording. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system for controlling the location or position of a device such as a microphone that is used in sound amplification and/or recording.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It is known in the prior art to use a device such as a microphone to convert sound waves into electrical waves or signals for use in sound amplification and/or recording. A microphone is typically positioned on a stationary stand, which enables manual adjustment of the horizontal and vertical angles of the microphone as well as manual adjustment of the height of the microphone.
In musical performance, especially studio recording of vocals or musical instruments, variations in microphone position can make a significant difference in audible perception and sound reproduction. However, to adjust microphone position, it has been necessary in the past to manually move a microphone to a certain position, raise or lower the microphone stand, and adjust the horizontal or vertical angle of the microphone. This can be a tedious and time-consuming process when adjusting the position of a single microphone, which is compounded when a number of microphones are involved, which is often the case in studio recording.